¡La nueva generacion mew mew despierta, Nya!
by Mizuko-san
Summary: Mi primer fic en  asi que porfavor sean pacientes uU, ademas soy mala para hacer Summary´s pero aqui va: esta historia se trata de la nueva generacion mew mew,no esperen a los tipicos personajes sino un buen cambio.
1. Cap1:Nace una gran mew mew,Nya!

¿Ya lo leyeron? – pregunto una chica casi en un susurro.

Si, ¡Ha vuelto a aparecer! – susurro otra chica.

Vaya…no seria genial encontrarse con esta tía? – pregunto un chico.

En el Instituto Yoso se hablaba constantemente de una misteriosa chica que aparecía todas las noches de lucha llena para batallar contra unos extraños monstruos, nadie sabia a ciencia cierta como era su aspecto ya que muy pocas personas la habían llegado a ver, entre las sombras. Ahora, todos coincidían en que esa chica tenía unas habilidades sobre humanos y que sus sentidos estaban superdesarrollazos. Si…casi todos creían en esa historia, excepto una chica: Elizabeth (Lizz,Liza,Eli,Eliza tambien) Jacksob, una chica que había sido trasferida desde España a Japón, ya llevaba 2 años en EL Instituto Yoso pero aun no tenia casi amigas tal vez porque era rara…tal vez porque era diferente, todo eso la había vuelto algo solitaria. Y se preguntaran como es físicamente, verdad? Pues era una chica delgada de estatura normal, con cabello castaño oscuro (largo hasta las caderas)y ojos color miel, su piel era pálida por lo que hacia contraste con sus extraños ojos.

Eliza…-la llamo una voz distante…-Liza…- la voz siguió, pero la chica estaba tan concentrada en sus apuntes que no la noto – Lizz-chan…- nada - ¡Elizabeth! – le dijo la voz, haciéndole cosquillas en las caderas desde atrás xD.

La chica se dio vuelta sobresaltada mirando a quien había hecho eso, Rihana, una de sus compañeras de clases la había estado llamando. Esta era alta, con una piel bronceada con un toque chocolate nn , de cabello negro y corto, y sus ojos, escondidos atrás de unas gafas rectangulares tenían un toque dorado sobre el marrón que se presentaba en ellos. Su cara siempre expresaba picardía y era una de esas chicas que jamás seden ante la derrota.

Rihana…- suspiro Liza - ¡Me asustaste! – le dijo la chica.

Hueeh, lo siento Liz-chan! – le dijo esta haciéndole señas.

No me tienes que llamar Liz -chan, Rihana – san – le dijo esta.

Y tu no tienes que ser tan formal, Liz-chaaaaaaaan – le recordó Rihana.

La verdad es que Eliza tampoco era muy…bueno…informal, era más bien de las chicas calladas que cuando te tenían confianza eran muy carismáticas.

Bueno…¿Qué sucede? – pregunto la ojimiel (no se si existe la palabra pero bueno xD)

Aaaha!...pues veras…encontré algo muy interesante en la Internet – digo la morena.

¿Eh? – pregunto Liz sin entender - ¿a que te refieres?.

Pues veras…ya veo que crees en los rumores – Liza asintió –pero…eh encontrado información en La Internet sobre este rumor y sobre algo muy interesante que paso hace unas décadas atrás…y creo que todo esto podría estar conectado – le dijo lentamente - ¡ESTUBE HASTA LAS 7 DE LA MAÑANA PEGADA AL ORDENADR , BUSCANDO EN YAHOO, GOOGLE, ALTAVISTA, Emule, DEVIANT ART Y EN TODOS LOS FOROS PARANORMALES QUE CONOSCO Y AL FIN ENCONTRE UNA PISTA SOBRE TODO ESTOOO! – grito Rihana levantando el puño orgullosa xD, haciendo que toda la clase la mirara con cara de : OO WTF??

baka ¬¬ no se lo tenías que gritar a toda la clase – le recordó molesta Elizabeth.

Etto…si, tal vez exagere un poco, lo admito – recapacito Rihana – el punto es que…e gustaría mostrártelo para que creas en ese rumor.

¿Y tu para que quieres que yo crea en ese tonto rumor? – le pregunto.

Así tendrás un tema del cual hablar con nuestros compañeros de clases y de ese modo ¡harás amigos! ¿Qué tal? – le dijo.

Liza se quedo pasmada, no entendía porque Rihana quería que hiciera amigos…realmente no sabia que le interesaba a ella su vida, pero se sintió agradecida así que accedió…después de las clases hiria al hogar de la morena y esta le mostraría la famosa pagina Web de donde saco su deducción.

Después de unas horas salieron del colegio y se dirigieron a la casa de Rihana, para ir llegar a ella debían pasar por un parque en las afueras de la ciudad. A liza le extraño bastante no ver a nadie por ese parque y ya estaba algo nerviosa, aunque trato de disimularlo.

Esto…¿es común que no haya nadie por aquí? – pregunto.

Ni idea…nunca vengo por aquí, hoy si porque quería tomar un atajo – le explico.

o.o mmmm…creo que se han pasado de rosado…-comento Liza viendo un lugar…mejor conocido como el café mew mew.

Eeh? Woo!, jamás lo había visto aunque parece que esta algo destruido, no? – comento Rihana mirando el café mew mew que si…ya no era lo mismo que una vez fue, ya que los años lo habían afectado pero seguía siendo igual de impactante - ¡¿Qué tal si entramos?! – dijo finalmente, Elizabeth dio un paso atrás y le dijo:

E-estas loc-ca?.

Algo…pero vamos…¡tal vez halla cosas interesantes! – grito la otra chica emocionada.

Bueno…seguramente esta cerrado - pero lamentablemente la puerta estaba abierta – que extraño – murmuro para si, ya era tarde y una fría brisa había comenzado. Rihana había entado en un pestañeo y Liza la siguió, para no quedarse sola en ese parque desierto.

Ri-rihana-san? – la llamo, pero nadie contesto, en plena oscuridad solo pudo divisar algunas sillas rotas y varias telarañas, Liza se movió vacilante y trato de buscar a su amiga, cuanto mas avanzaba se iba formando una idea de cómo pudo haber sido el café mew mew en su años de gloria, seguramente era muy "cute" pero ahora parecía terrorífico. En cualquier modo, Liza tuvo un pequeño tropiezo y se callo por unas escaleras que llevaron al laboratorio del café mew mew, ahora si esta perdida; milagrosamente encontró la luz y la prendió. Quedo sorprendida ante tal laboratorio.

¿Qué es en realidad este lugar?. Y de repente sintió unas pisadas: un gato blanco con un cascabel se había acercado a ella, sus ojos eran grises y su pelaje blanco como la nieve, como ya se menciono. El gato se paro sobre lo que parecía una maquina extraña (el proyecto mew mew de prueba xD) y con una de sus patitas activo el proyecto mew mew de prueba y….bueno, ya saben lo que paso después.

Unas horas después Liza se despertó en la casa de Rihana y a su lado estaba ¡ese gato blanco!.

nn bieen!, despertaste – le dijo la chica de los anteojos.

oo que sucedió?

Pues…te encontré desmayada adentro de ese lugar – le respondió.

Mm… ¿y ahora estamos en tu casa, no?

¡Pues claro!, ¿te sientes bien?.

Estoy algo mareada nada mas .

Mmm….ok, te traeré un vaso de agua, espérame aquí – le dijo Rihana antes de irse de la habitación. Cuando esta se fue, Liza trato de recordar que había pasado: cuando el gatito blanco apareció una luz segadora, tuvo un extraño sueño y después ¡puff! Callo dormida o desmayada en el piso del café.

Bien ya estoy aquí! – dijo Rihana entrando en la habitación con "te"?.

¿Te? – pregunto Liza riéndose.

Si…creo que es mejor que el agua para estos casos, no se eso es lo que dice mi tia – dijo dudando. Las dos se empezaron a reír mientras el gato las miraba con cara de "¿¿Eeeeeeeh?".

- ¡Ah!, si, Nya esta aquí porque lo encontré a tu lado…y bueno, como es tan mono lo traje

a mi casa. – le explico la morena.

- oO ¿Y te lo vas a quedar?.

- ¡noo!,¡lo encontré contigo!¡tu te lo quedas!.

- ¿¡NAAANNIII!?¡Estas loca o que! – grito la chica.

- Un…no estoy loca ahora ven aquí te quiero mostrar…- peor rihana no puedo continuar porque las 2 escucharon un grito procedente de afuera, las dos se acercaron a la ventana y observaron el escenario:

En la calle estaba lo que parecía un monstruo similar a una pantera gigante, el cual se encontraba atrás de una niña de cabellos rubios. Esta ni siquiera se había percatado de la presencia del monstruo el cual le estaba por clavar una garra a la chica (oo)

Pero Elizabeth fue mas rápida y salto de la ventana, sin saber como lo logro, callo milagrosamente de pie sana y salva…y eso que estaba en el piso 3,después fue corriendo a una velocidad sorprendente hacia la chica, lo tomo en brazos y la alego del monstruo antes de que este le clavara sus garras. Definitivamente eso había sido…LOCO!! O mejor….un acto suicida.

Eeeh…¿Elizabeth? – la llamo Rihana mirando hacia fuera impactada, si ella estaba impactada Liza estaba en shock, mientras que la niña rubia temblaba de pánico.

Eem…seria mejor que te fueras – le dijo Elizabeth a la niña, esta asintió y se fue corriendo pero antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad de a noche (si,ya era de noche) le grito un sonoro "gracias!!!".

" Vaya locura que he hecho" – pensó la castaña pero cuando se dispuso a mirar al "monstruo" este ya no estaba

OO ¿¡A donde rayos se fue¡? – alcanzo a gritar, aunque estaba de lo mas feliz.

Ni idea, tambien hay otra criaturita que se fue – le dijo Rihana quien ya había bajado para ayudarla – Nya tambien se fue. – refiriéndose al gato.

¿Por qué "Nya? – pregunto Liza mientras Rihana la ayudaba a levantarse.

A falta de un nombre comencé a decir "Nya" – dijo la morena mientras se encogía de hombros.

Esa noche ninguna de la dos chicas durmió, ay que las dos estuvieron pensando y reflexionando sobre lo ocurrido hasta tardes horas de la noche.


	2. 2 Cap 2:¡¿Tengo que pelear contra ESO!

**Liza se desperto sobresaltada despues de un largo y extraño sueño sobre una Quimera(ni idea si se escribe asi ) y cierta mew mew. La verdad es que ese dia se levanto muy torpe, algo extraña en ella y para empeorar estaba muy somnolienta.**

**- Uuuh…¡que sueño! – se dijo a ella misma mientras se vestia con el uniforme de la escuela – y para empeorar hoy tendré que soportar a Rihana con lo que paso ayer…**

**Despues de vestirse, se preparo el desayuno inconcientemente ¿Qué elijio?...pescado y leche xD.**

**-** **¿E-estoy comiendo pescado y leche de desayuno? – se pregunto xD mientras miraba su comida con una cara horrorosa – ya hasta paresco un gato - y mientras estaba absorta en sus pensamientos escucho el maullido de un gato.**

**-** **Eeeeeeeh?? – se dijo al ver a cierto gato blanco tratando de subir a la mesa. – oye, que haces aquí?.**

**-** **Te segui hasta tu casa cuando te fuiste, Miau!- LE respondio el gato, ahora si, la castaña se callo de la silla aterrorizada: ¡ el gato le respondio!.**

**-** **H-hablass! – le dijo señalandolo con un dedo, mientras el gato se acercaba.**

**-** **Eeh…si,miau!, en realidad siempre hable pero eres la primera que me entiende – le ¡EXPLICO! (xD) el gatito blanco.**

**-** **¿¡¡Esto es una broma¡¡?.**

**-** **Oo pues no…Nyaa! –dijo mientras comia algo de pescado,la pobre eliza estaba apunto de un colapso nervioso (imaginensen que su mascota les hable xD que harian??).**

**Despues de un rato Eliza se calmo y "Nya" le explico que sucedia mientras se dirijian al colegio de la humana.**

**-** **A ver si entendi – le dijo la morena al gato que llevaba en el hombro – eres un gato genéticamente modificado con una inteligencia super desarollada, verdad? – el gato asintio xD – que esta al tanto del "proyecto mew mew" para que, cuando los encargados de ya esten muertos, tu puedas guiar a las nuevas mews mews, voy bien?.**

**-** **Aja 3.**

**-** **¿Y ahora debo buscar a las otras mew mews y juntas debemos salvar al mundo de la nueva amenaza extraterrestre?, mientras nuestro ADN esta fusionado con animales de la Red Data – repitió.**

**-** **Excepto por ti - reflexiono Nya – tu ADN esta fusionado con e…el…mio **

**-** **No comprendo…¿no deberia ser un animal de la RedData? ¬¬.**

**-** **SI…bueno,no tengo ni idea – le respondio este maullando, cuando levantaron la vista pudieron diviar la Secundaria de Liza. Y atrás de ellos 2 venia corriendo una chica morena con gafas.**

**-** **¡Lizaa-chan!Nya!- grito rihana mientras se acercaba, Liza giro la cabeza al estilo anime xD terroríficamente "¿se acordara de algo?""no me digan que ella tambien puede hablar con los gatos!!"…."¡y peor…¿y si le cuenta a alguien sobre lo que paso?!" todas estas preguntas mientras su "amiga" se acercaba corriendo.**

**-** **Uuff..¡Hoola! – le dijo cuando llego hasta ella.**

**-** **Aah…¡hola!- le dijo elizabeth con una voz apagada.**

**-** **¿Sabes que no se pueden traer animales a la escuela sin un permiso? – le pregunto Rihana como quien le pregunta a un niño pequeño cuanto es 2+2.**

**La chica de ojos color miel se enojo por dentro:¡mira que preguntarle eso,cuando ELLA le dio ese animal!, ademas se lo decia como si…bueno, respira ondo y relajate…seguramente todo esto le pasaba por lo de ayer…si,eso era, finalmente le susurro a Nya que se alejara hasta que terminaran las clases de ese dia.**

**El dia transcurría normal hasta que…**

**-** **¡Bien, mocosos mugrosos (N/A: xD xD Bien...eso fue exagerado) ahora escuchen!!.¡Haran una prueba de gimnasia hoy y ahora!¡Esperen su turno y no harmen jaleo, gusanos! – les grito a todos el profe de gimnasia, mientras algunos chicos lo miraba aterrados y otros enojados y como no….**

**Eliza estaba sentada en la parte mas alta de las gradas hablando animadamente con Rihana, aunque pareciera raro xD…la realidad es que aun no habian abordado el tema de lo que paso ayer. Sin que Liza ni Rihana se dieran cuenta un chico se sento atras de ellas, y por accidente empujo a Liza haciendo que esta se callera desde las gradas hasta el piso, si, sin lastimarse ni nada, ya que en el ultimo momento realizo un extraño movimiento y callo en 4 "patas".**

**- ¿Nya?.**

**- ¡Señorita Jacksob eso estuvo increible!¡Por favor unase al equipo de gimnasia artistica! - le dijo la profe de gimnasia artistica y danza que habia presenciado todo.**

**- ¿¿Nani??...eeh...¡no gracias asi estoy bien,je,je! - dijo tontamente mientras se recuperaba xp y despues de eso fue corriendo hasta donde estaba Rihana y las 2 salieron juntas del gimnasio. Cuando ya estaban " a Salvo" (xD) Eliza lanzo un largo suspiso y comenzo a contarle a rihana todo lo que le habia pasado.**

**- ¡Vaya!,¡que...GENIAL! - grito la morena sorprendida.**

**- ¿Me crees? - le pregunto la ojimiel muy agradecida.**

**- Si...mira, creo que es hora de que te cuente lo que encontre en la Internet - le dijo la chica repentinamente seria.**

**- ¿...?**

**- Veras...encontre una noticia sobre unas heroínas que se hacian llamar "las mew mews" que luchaban contra unos suspuestos "extraterrestres"...y pense que el cafe de ayer podria tener algo que ver...bueno mas bien las camareras.**

**- ¿Eso es todo? - solo atino a decir la chica.**

**- No...veras...obseve unas fotos de las mew mews y las meseras del Cafe "mew mew", si asi se llamaba y el parecido era mas que obvio!. - dijo casi gritando.**

**- Entonces...siguo sin entender nnuU**

**- Pues yo creo que, tal vez, usaban el cafe mew mew como base secreta o algo asi...**

**- ¿Sabes que esas son todas supociciones y que...bueno,supongo que todo eso paso ya hace varios anños, no?-**

**- Si lo se!!, pero mira...tu te comportas como gato y ademas, recuerda a esa super-heroina misteriosa de la que todos hablan. Tal vez...seas parte de la neuva generacion mew mew o aglo asi,no?? - digo dudosa.**

**- MMM...no lo se,vere como sigue esto y luego hablamos,ok?- digo finalmente Eliza, aunque ella ya sabia que Rihana tenia razon, ya que Nya le habia explicado todo.**

**Despues de unas horas la castaña se dirigio hacia su casa pensando en lo que le habia dicho Rihana...ella no queria ser una heroina, nisiquiera tenia algo por que luchar...claro, ella no sabia que esas no eran excusas.**

**Cuando llego a su casa, no habia nadie "como siempre" penso, lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse hacia su cuarto con la intencion de darse una ducha pero en ella se encontro con...**

**- ¡¡NYAA!!¿que haces aqui? - le pregunto Eliza al gato blanco que se encontraba sobre su cama leyendo...¿¡su diario¡?.**

**- Nada simplemente leo - dijo de lo mas tranquilo xD, enseguida Liza le saco su diario y lo guardo (con llave) en uno de los cajones del escritorio - sabes...podrías hacer una novela con ese diario.**

**- /// a callar!!...ahora dime porque estas aqui? - pregunto la chica**

**- Para encontrar una base para la nueva genereacion mew mew!.**

**- ¿-...?,¿y que tal el cafe de ayer?...¿no era antes la base de las mew mews? - "aunque eso fue lo que me dijo Rihana" pensó.**

**- ¡No podemos usar el cafe mew mew!...creo.**

**- ¿Porque? - pregunto Liza.**

**- Porque...no hay nadie que pudiera cocinar y pagar los gastos como antes...a ver...¿que otro lugar podemos usar de base?.**

**- ¿Y porque crees que estoy dispuesta a ayudarte? - pregunto algo molesta Liza.**

**- Es tu obligacion - le dijo secamente Nya...eso si no se lo esperaba, Eliza empezaba a sospechar que ese gato era mas que un animal con una inteligencia super desarollada o lo que sea...(N/A: Inner:oO Mizuko no habras...YO: muahahahaha! :D y mira que puede que Liza tenga razon).**

**- Rayoos! - dijo la chica antes de escuchar un fuerte ruido proveniente de afuera - ¿¿¡¡Otra vez¡¡??.**

**- Si...se acerca - comento el gato xD. - ¡Toma esto! - le dijo "tirándole" con una de sus blancas patitas (uU) un medallón.**

**- ¿Q-que es esto?-pregunto fascinada con ese pequeño medallón...no sabia porque pero la hacia sentir extraña.**

**- ¡¡Ahhoora trasformate!! - le grito Nya.**

**- ¿Pero coomo? - grito Liza, pero las palabras vinieron a su mente y solo pudo decir una cosa...**


End file.
